tommy and the old team book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: plz review


Tommy and the team book 2

So about a week later Tommy was working. It was his last day of teaching because it was summer vacation. So the final bell rang and Tommy ran out of there so fast. He was happy because he was going to meet everyone at the cyberspace to hang out. He was happy that they all were hanging out again. He felt safe.

Tommy drove to the cyberspace. When he got there he went inside and sat down at the counter and started to talk to Haley. Then Tommy looked at the clock and said were are they? Haley said who are you waiting for? Tommy said I am waiting for my friends.

Then Tommy said I guess there not coming I will see you later. Then he left. He was upset. So he was driving and he passed the park. He saw everyone there hanging out eating and chilling together. He just kept driving till he got home.

Once he got home he went down stairs and hung out. Then his alarm went off. So he powered up and went to the park. When he got there he saw his friends fighting a monster. So he joined in. when he was fighting he was struggling. But he managed and they all defeated the monster. So everyone powered down except for Tommy.

Then Jason said Tommy power down. Then Tommy said I have to go. So he walked away. They all were wondering what was wrong with him. So they just shrugged it off and went to the cyberspace. When they got there Haley said you missed him. He left a little while ago.

Then Kim said guys we were supposed to meet Tommy here today how could we forget? So they all left and went to go and find Tommy. They looked at his house but he was not there. Then they said o no guys lets go. They ran up to the mountain. He was there sitting.

Then mesagog came down and Tommy said what do you want? He said I want you. Then Tommy said I don't think so. Then mesagog said your coming with me Tommy or your friends will pay. Then Tommy said no fine take me but leave them alone.

Then mesagog said they won't even know you're gone. Tommy said I know. He said it very low and he was upset. Then mesagog opened the portal and grabbed Tommy and went through it. Everyone jumped into the portal. They needed to get Tommy back.

Once they entered the portal they powered up and started to look for Tommy. They herd mesagog talking to Tommy. They followed his voice. They heard him say well Tommy your friends stood you up. They hate you and you mess up their lives. You are a mistake.

Tommy then said you know what I am trying so hard to be strong. This has been a long week for me. My uncle past and as for Kim and my friends, I feel like they all don't care about me. So I have tried so hard to be strong and to act like it does not bother me. I don't know what else to do. I am done you win mesagog you win.

Once they all herd this they were upset and mad. So they went out and started to fight mesagog. Then they left through the portal with Tommy. Mesagog followed and then said that's it you all are done. Then Tommy said no this is my fault.

So he jumped in front of all his friends and got hit with the laser. He fell unconscious. Everyone ran to him and he didn't wake up. Billy said you will pay for this. Mesagog said I don't think so rangers. Then he left. They all took Tommy back to his house and laid him on his bed.

They all waited for him to wake up. Kim was crying. Then Jason said lets go and get something to eat and then we will come back. Kim said what if wakes up? Jason said he will be fine we will be fast. Kim said ok. So they left and got something to eat.

Tommy woke up while they were gone. He screamed Kim where are you, guys are you here? There was no answer. He got up and said they left I knew it. Then Tommy said I am packing a bag a going to my uncle's house. Even though he is gone I still will feel better being there.

So as he was packing everyone came back and they said Tommy you're up wait why are you packing a bag where are you going? Tommy said it doesn't matter. Then he quickly left before anyone else could say anything. They all were upset.

They knew that he was going to his uncle's house because they know him. They know that's where he likes to go to think and clear his head. They decided to follow him because they really needed to solve things out.

So once they got there they saw him sitting by the water crying. So they went over to him and sat by him. Then trini said Tommy are you ok? Tommy did not answer. Then Kim said we need to talk so we will talk and you can just listen.

Jason then said Tommy you're my brother man from the first time we met each other at the juice bar I knew we would be friends. Tommy then said well that's before I ruined everything when Rita made me the evil green ranger. Jason said Tommy none of that was under your control you were under a spell. Then zac said Tommy man we all look up to you. You always feel like everything is all your fault. Why? Tommy said because I am … Jason interrupted and said if you say that you're a mistake I will kick you. Then Tommy mumbled I am.

Billy said Tommy you are always there for us. You know it. Trini said Tommy we all love you please don't do this to yourself. Kim then said Tommy listen to me please we all love you when you left form being the green ranger and we found out that there was a new ranger coming we all said it should be you. It would not be fair if it was not you. You are our friend and you are a part of this team always and forever.

Tommy then said if this is all true why do I feel so alone inside? Jason said ok lets use our ninjeti powers. Tommy said if we do then you will see all of my dreams and thoughts since we met. I don't know guys. Then Billy said well its settled let's do it.

So they all sat down in a circle. Then Tommy said I don't know about this. Kim said Tommy its fine. So they all focused and they start to see everything that Tommy has been through since they all met.

The first thing they saw was Tommy getting beat up and tortured. He felt like he didn't belong. When he was the white ranger he thought he wouldn't be a good ranger he tried hurting himself. Then they saw that when Tommy and Jason were under the spell that when Jason said the team was fine until you showed up. Tommy could not get that out of his mind.

After that they saw that Kim went moved and after Tommy got the letter he was having bad dreams of Kim being with another man. He was crying a lot. He thought he had no one. He thought that everyone wanted him to just be gone and he thought that everyone wanted him to die.

After that they all opened there eyes and came out of there Trans. Tommy then said I …. I am so sorry you all should not have seen that. Then he got up and ran up to his uncles room and was crying into his pillow.

Everyone ran after him. When they got to the door it was locked. Then Jason said Tommy come on man open the door. Tommy said sorry Tommy is not here right now. Then Kim said to everyone I think I will go and teleport in there and try to talk to him. I think we should all go one at a time. They all agreed.

Jason went first. When Jason got in there he saw Tommy with his face under the pillows. He said Tommy we need to talk just me and you. Then Tommy said there is nothing to talk about. Then Jason said yes there is. Man listen to me when we were under that spell and I said the team was fine until you came I did not mean that. It was all from the spell. I would never say that to you man we are brothers.

Tommy then said yea well a …. Jason interrupted and said don't even say man I swear if you say you're as mistake one more time I will kick you. Then they both laughed. Then Jason said everyone wants to talk to you on their own like one on one. Tommy then said ok fine.

So Jason said ok. So everyone else came in one at a time and talked to him. Then the last person to come in was going to be Kim. So Kim came in and said Tommy are you ok. Tommy said I am not sure. Then Kim sat down next to Tommy and said Tommy those dreams you had and nightmares they were hard for you to go through weren't they? Tommy looked down at the floor and said yes.

Then Kim said Tommy when I sent that letter after I sent it I wanted to take it back so badly. Tommy had tears in his eyes. Tommy said I need to tell you all something. So Kim called them all in and they all said what's up? Then Kim said Tommy needs to tell us something.

They all looked at Tommy and then Tommy said after I got the letter from Kim I wanted to go after her but I …. I was threatened. Jason said by who? They were shocked and mad at the same time. Then Jason said why didn't we see it with our powers? Then Tommy said because I tried to block it out.

Then Tommy said Alex tried to hurt me. He wouldn't stop. He followed me everywhere I went. Kim then said when did he stop? Tommy didn't answer. Then Billy said Tommy when did he stop following you? Tommy said in a low voice he didn't. They all said wait he still follows you? Tommy said yes.

Then Jason yelled alright that's it I will find this guy and I will kill him. Then Tommy said no you can't, just I think you should just leave it alone. Then Jason said no I am tired of everyone picking on you and you feeling bad and you thinking it's your fault. They all agreed.

Tommy then said when I am at the cyberspace he always comes in and sits at the table across from me and he follows me to school. Then Jason said ok lets go to the cyberspace. Tommy you will sit alone at the table and we will be at the counter watching. Tommy said ok I guess.

So they all left and went there. When they got there they sat at the counter and were talking and acting normal. Tommy was reading a book. Then a guy comes over to the other table and sits down and watches Tommy.

When Tommy noticed him at the table he coughed and everyone turned around and they looked at Tommy. He lipped right there. So then they all looked over at Alex and Kim said no way. Then Jason said you know him? Kim said yea he asked me out in Florida and I turned him down.

Jason said well this all makes sense now. Then Alex saw Kim. He said Kim I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here? Then Tommy looked up at them with confusion. He went over and went to kiss Kim. Tommy got up and pushed him out of the way.

Tommy said don't you ever come near her again. She does not deserve a guy like you she deserves someone who will treat her with respect and care for her and hold her when she is upset or hurting. Alex said please she would never want someone like that.

Kim then said yea I do and I know who the perfect man is. They both looked at her. She walked over to them both and then she stood in front of Tommy. Then Kim kissed him with so much passion. Alex said so you choose him over me?

Kim replied by saying I will always choose him over you and anyone else. Then Jason said to Alex if you ever come near Tommy again. If you do you will be sorry now get out of here. Alex said why do you stand up for him he is a mistake. Tommy then said I am not a mistake. I thought I was because you kept telling me I was but I am not.

Everyone stood by Tommy. Alex said you have not seen the last of me. Then he left. A few seconds later trini said lets go guys. Let's go back to tommys house. So they all went back to his house. When they got there it was late at night. So they all went to bed. Kim was in her room and she was with trini and Jason. They were a couple.

Then Kim said I am going to check on Tommy. Trini said have fun. Kim smiled at the both of them. So she knocked on his door. He just took off his shirt. Kim came in and said hey you ok? Tommy nodded. Then Kim came over to him and kissed him with so much passion.

They finally broke their kiss. They were looking into each other's eyes. Kim kissed him again. They both were kissing and while they were kissing they laid on the bed. Then Kim undid his pants. Tommy was undoing her cloths as well.

They were lying by each other. Tommy said I love you. Kim looked at him and said I missed you and I love you with all my heart Tommy I really do. They made so much love that night. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
